This invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
The light emitting diode of Patent Literature 1 comprises a semiconductor layer in which an ohmic contact layer, a second metal layer, a first metal layer, an insulation layer, a p-type contact layer, a p-type clad layer, an MQW (Multiple Quantum Well) active layer, an n-type clad layer, and an n-type contact layer are laminated in the order listed on one surface of a support substrate. The light emitting diode of Patent Literature 1 also has an ODR structure. That is, a contact portion is buried in a part of the insulation layer between the p-type contact layer and the first metal layer, whereby the first metal layer and the p-type contact layer are electrically connected. A p-side electrode is provided on the backside of the support substrate, and a ring-shaped n-side electrode is provided on the n-type contact layer.